Unexpected Turn of Events
by AzTec999
Summary: After a series of battles they had encountered in Soul Society in order to save Rukia, Ichigo and his friends were now back in the World of Living to continue their lives. Especially for Uryu. But what happens when an unforeseen event comes and shakes his peaceful life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected Turn of Events**_

_**Summary:**_ After a series of battles they had encountered in Soul Society in order to save Rukia, Ichigo and his friends were now back in the World of Living to continue their lives. Especially for Uryu. But what happens when an unforeseen event comes and shakes his peaceful life?

_**Pairings:**_ U. Ishida & N. Kurotsuchi

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure

_**Rated:**_ T

_**(A/N: okay this is my second story. The first one is Kiss of Fate. Honestly this idea just struck me today that I had to write it fast before I forgot it. And I really prefer the Ishihime pairing but I wanted to try something different so I hope it works. And this pairing is also suitable for my plot. So enjoy reading and reviewing! Constructive criticisms are appreciated!)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. Period.

_**Chapter 1**_

"HEY URYU! Wait up!"

Uryu walked briskly, ignoring Ichigo's yell. The last thing he needed was to deal with Ichigo and his idiotic actions. Why was he included to accompany Ichigo in the guidance office of all people? He had just _accidentally _walked over to Ichigo's _"belligerent scene" _to a number of moronic punks in the front of school. But alas, one of the counselors were walking outside the school and saw the _peaceful scene. _And one thing led to another of course. He _tried _to stop them and not _engaged _in them. But no, the irritating faculty staff of the guidance _insisted _that since he was one of the guys who were in the _"scene", _he should have prevented Ichigo from joining into a street battle with that damn students since he was one of his friends. In short, he was _partly at fault _in that _nice situation.. _a complete piece of bull in his point of view.

Ichigo now was keeping up with his faster pace and was already at his side.

"Why'd you getting all cracked up? Its not the the end of the world you know." Ichigo said casually.

"Kurosaki, we were just sent a while ago in the guidance office along with those punks and got a record." Uryu pointed out in mild annoyance.

"So? Not a big deal anyway. At least we all know that we didn't start it. 'sides you won't lose your position in the student council with a mild reprimand." Ichigo said in an offhand tone.

"_But it would tarnish my reputation as a role model in this school." _Uryu emphasized every word as if getting it through Ichigo's thick head. He sighed. Why bother? He won't listen and understand anyway. "Sometimes it puzzles me on how you won your battles without any plans or strategy." He added dryly.

"Well, it just goes to show how skilled I am in a battle without needing a form of strategy." Ichigo said jokingly.

Uryu was about to retort when he sensed an abnormal flow of reaitsu somewhere in the vicinity of Karakura park. Ichigo sensed it too and looked at Uryu seriously.

"I guess we should—" Ichigo stopped mid sentence when he felt another strange reaitsu of hollow in the city.

"What? Another hollow? Where the hell did they came from?" Ichigo said in mild surprise.

"Kurosaki, there's no time to ponder about that. We need to split up to take care of that hollows fast before they could cause disaster." Uryu said impatiently.

"Okay. But you sure you're gonna be okay dealing with those hollows alone?" Ichigo asked in apprehension.

Uryu grunted mildly at him.

"Kurosaki, don't underestimate my abilities. I'm still a Quincy with a keen intellect and skills." Uryu said in irritation.

"Okay, if you say so." Ichigo then swallowed a mod pill and got out of is human body. He flash stepped away.

Uryu then flash stepped away, heading towards the more secluded part of the park. He wasn't surprised when he saw a hollow standing over there. But the hollow was mildly surprised to see him. Slowly its surprise look changed into a wicked aamusement.

"Yare,yare. I didn't expect that lunch is coming me instead of chasing it." The hollow looked at him with hungry eyes.

"I'm not here to be eaten by the low creatures like you. I'm here to finish you." Uryu said calmly, a bow appearing at his hand.

"Ah, this is getting interesting. Maybe I should play with you first before I eat you." The hollow grinned evilly.

"Tch. I don't want to waste my time on you." Uryu then take a battle stance as the hollow took an aggressive steps towards him.

The hollow then tried to lunged at him, but he easily get away from it. Uryu then tried to shot him with one of his arrows, but the hollow dodged it away so quickly.

"Not bad eh? I'm beginning to enjoy this." The hollow laugh wickedly.

"Enjoy it while you. 'Cause that's the last time you'd be laughing. Uryu said grimly. But then he realized something and it made him paused for a second. A while ago he sensed more than on reiatsu in this place, but why is there only a single hollow here?

As if answering his thoughts, the hollow speak again.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's going to enjoy this." The hollow said smugly.

"What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked sharply.

"You have to see for yourself." The hollow replied with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a glaring bright light appeared in his back, coming into his direction. He turned harshly only to see a bright flash of light speeding towards him. His eyes widened for a second from shocked and confusion. Then instantly regaining his composure, he tried to dodged away from it but it was already too late. The light was so near at him that he closed his eyes bitterly and waited for the inevitable to happen. But seconds ticked by and he felt nothing. Or heard a powerful blast. He slowly opened his eyed to see a person blocking the attack. And he was _astounded beyond belief_ to see who it is.

"You?" He breathed.

"Yes its me. Pleasant meeting you again Quincy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry for the late update 'coz been busy these past few weeks. But I promise that I would update more often.)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. Period.

_**Chapter 2**_

URYU LOOKED DISBELIEVINGLY at the _"person" _who was in front of him. Was his sight playing tricks on him and seeing illusions? But his mind quickly asserted that it was no illusion. It was _"real"_. Or rather _"she" _was real. It was Nemu. The daughter of the weird shinigami captain _who tried to kill him. "What is she doing here?" _he wondered in confusion.

"Now, don't look at me like that. I came here to help you. May I ask what are you doing here?" Nemu asked casually, _as if she saw him every day_.

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"I should be the one asking you that. And how did you even get here?" Uryu questioned.

"Before I answer your queries, we should focus on the enemies first." Nemu said calmly and turned to the direction of the hollows.

Uryu then realized that there were still surrounded by a hollow. No, make that _two_. 'Cause the one who shot a bright light on him appeared out on the sky and was looking at them with mocking contempt. He snorted in disgust. He really wanted to finish these creatures quickly 'cause they were really getting on his nerves now. Besides, he wanted to interrogate the woman who was on the opposite side of him.

"We'll talk later. But don't even think that you're getting away at this so easily." Uryu said flatly at her before he flash stepped up in the sky to face the hollow.

NEMU TOOK A SIDEWAYS GLANCE at Uryu while she was fighting the other hollow. She already thought that there was a probability of seeing him in the World of Living when she was sent here on a mission. But she didn't expect that this would the kind of first meeting they would get after their last encounter in Soul Society. She was puzzled and slightly amused at his initial reaction when he saw her. He reacted like he saw a ghost. Well, she was not a ghost but close to a one. Normal human beings couldn't see her in this form, only those with strong reiatsu could detect her presence. Like Uryu. Her thoughts revolved around him. Why would they meet at the most unexpected way? Was it fate that always brought them together? But she didn't believe in things like that. She wasn't the fatalistic type. She even has a faintest doubt that this wasn't a _"coincidence"_. What if—

Her train of thoughts was cut short when she felt a mild pain from her right arm. She was slightly wounded when the hollow's claws comes contact with her skin. Small drops of blood were coming out from her right arm.

"Didn't your master teach you that you shouldn't let your guard down in a fight?" The hollow taunted.

Nemu looked blankly at the hollow.

"I haven't forgotten. It seems to me that I underestimated your powers as a low creature. But now I won't take chances. I'll kill you before you even know it." Nemu replied coolly. She then grabs the hilt of her sword and pulled it out.

It was a thin _katana _form with a green hilt and a seemingly warped guard. She took then on a battle stance.

The hollow narrowed its eyes.

"Then let's see what you're capable of." The hollow then tried to lunge at her with its enormous and sharp claws but she effortlessly blocked it with sword.

"Now it's my turn. Nemu said simply. "Way of binding spell No. 30 Beak-stab Triple Beam!" Menu chanted.

Before the hollow could realize what that chant meant, powerful three beams shoot out of nowhere and pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. The hollow's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell is this?" The hollow tried to free itself in vain.

"Don't even try to free yourself. It's impossible to escape. And this is the perfect time to meet your death." Nemu stated and she sliced off the hollow in a single blow. The hollow didn't have a chance to scream in pain. She looked calmly at the hollow's body as it slowly disintegrates. Her mission was accomplished. For now. There were still many of them. And she can't go back to the Soul Society until she wiped off each one of them. She wondered now how Uryu was.

URYU SENSED THE other hollow's reaitsu faded quickly. Well, that's not surprising. Its powers were high, but not enough to beat a lieutenant-level shinigami, much less of a skilled Quincy like him. The other hollow sensed it too and looked at Uryu sharply.

"It seems that the tables have turned. Now, you're the one who's in a no-win situation." Uryu stated coolly.

The hollow growled in response.

"Don't even think that I'm easy to beat up just because your partner killed my comrade. I'm not going to waste his sacrifice for nothing." The hollow hissed.

"All right then. Show me what you've got." Uryu Replied blandly.

The hollow then shot numerous flashes of light around him. But he only dodged it quickly. Uryu then shot his arrows using his bow but the hollow merely countered it by shooting a wave of glaring lights. The arrows dissolved quickly.

"Now it's my turn to ask: Is that all you've got?" The hollow mocked.

Uryu narrowed his eyes. How a simple hollow could counter his attacks effortlessly? Much less of dissolving his arrows that instantly? _"I guessed I underestimated him." _He thought dryly. Well, he won't make the same mistakes again. He was not an intellectual Quincy for nothing.

"I guessed that I assessed you in a false manner. But I'm not making the same mistake again. And I believed that I haven't shown you my full powers yet." Uryu said tonelessly.

Before the hollow could react, a wave of blinding light emanated from Uryu's direction. The hollow closed his eyes momentarily because of the harsh dazzling light that surrounded the whole area. But when the hollow opened his eyes again because the light was gradually decreasing, it made its jaw dropped. A huge arrow was pointing at his direction, ready to strike him that instant. The hollow gulped.

"What the hell is that thing?" The hollow asked incredulously.

"This is the thing that's going to kill you." Uryu answered in monotone.

And before the hollow could respond quickly, Uryu shot his giagantic arrow at the hollow's direction. The arrow's strike was at blinding speed that the hollow disintegrated before a blink of an eye. Uryu then took a deep breath and looked at Nemu's direction.

"_I guess it's time to have a little chat with her." _He thought dryly and went towards her direction.

_**(A/N: So how was it? Let me know what you think.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: **_**I know, I'm a bit slow when updating this one. But this sembreak I'll try to update more chapters as fast as I can. And, oh, before I forget please check out my new stories on my profile: "Frozen Passion" and "A Perfectly Good Heart". And if you might have the time, just leave an honest review there. *winks*).**

_**Disclaimer: **_Nope. I don't own bleach. Period.

_**Chapter 3**_

I**CHIGO ARRIVED AT THE KARAKURA PARK** where Uryu was fighting against the hollows a while ago. He spotted Uryu sitting on a nearby bench talking to a female shinigami. Wait, a female…. shinigami? He stopped dead in his tracks and took a closer look. It was a shinigami all right. But her face looked familiar. Wasn't she the one who always accompanies the weird looking captain in the Soul society? He couldn't be sure and he needed to verify his uncertainties. _"Might as well join into their conversation." _He thought idly.

But he hesitated on whether to approach them or not. They're like having an intense conversation or something. Uryu's brows were raised in skepticism, his mouth drawn into a thin line, and his eyes were reflected a certain kind of disdain and disbelief. But the female's expression were kind of….. blank and stoic. Her eyes were vague and he couldn't read what was going on through her head that moment. In short, he'd be screwed if he interrupted their little chit-chat. _"Might as well leave before they see me." _He thought.

Uryu and Nemu was in the heat of the argument when they sensed a familiar reaitsu nearby. Uryu stopped midsentence to turn and looked around.

"Kurosaki?" Uryu called him. There was a questioning tone in his voice.

Ichigo stopped reluctantly when he heard Uryu's voice. He was debating with himself on whether to approach them or not. Finally, he sighed in defeat. He might as well face the music. He turned around to face Uryu's questioning gaze.

He scratched his head. "Uh, hi there, did I interrupt something? I was about to leave—"

"No Kurosaki. It's all right. We were finished talking when you came in." Nemu cut in.

Uryu turned sharply at her. "No were not." He said firmly.

Nemu regarded him coolly. "This conversation is getting us nowhere. Just think this through and find me when you're ready. So long, till we meet again." Nemu flash stepped away, disappearing like a breeze of wind.

"Matte!" Uryu called out. He was about to follow her when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"You sure you're gonna follow her? Looks like she's disappear already. Besides, what's that all about?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Uryu just stared at him for a second. Then, sighing in fatigue, he answered,"Nothing. Let's just go home. I'm tired already." Uryu then flash stepped away, not giving Ichigo a chance to probe on him further.

Ichigo just stared at Uryu's retreating form. Something "happened" there for sure. But he merely shrugged it. If Uryu doesn't want to tell him, why bother anyway? Besides he's too tired to think about it. He just wanted to sleep in his bed right now.

"Uryu wait for me!" He yelled and flash stepped towards his direction.

N**EMU WALKED CASUALLY AROUND THE CITY** and scanned her surroundings calmly. This was very different from the environment that she lives in. This city was very bright, lively and animated _even in the evening. _There were colorful and bright lights everywhere and people were still spending their time loitering—roaming around. This was new to her. In Soul society, when evening came, all shinigamis were now in their respective barracks and resting peacefully. Although there were times that some were still roaming around, it was rarely noticed because only few of them do that and it never happens every day. She was curious as of why these human beings were being these carefree and happy-go-lucky all the time. Didn't they get tired even in this time of the day?

And she also noticed their clothing which she also wears while she was in her gigai. Why these humans would wear these tight, fitting jeans and a sleeveless blouse? She wasn't comfortable wearing these kind of clothes and she wondered why were some men were staring at her. For sure, she did wear the correct thing right? There were some females who'd even wear more daring and bolder clothes than her. Like the woman she spotted exiting a building. She wore a mini skirt and a blouse that has a plunging neckline that almost showed her breasts. Didn't she felt cold while wearing that thing? And didn't she have any idea that some men were staring—_ogling _at her? She just shook her head. She would never understand these human beings.

She was still busy looking around curiously when her soul phone suddenly beeps. She reached for it in her pocket and answered it calmly. The screen flashed an image of a weird looking shinigami. It was her captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She instantly became alert and paid attention to him.

"Nemu, did you finish the task that I assigned you to do?" Mayuri asked in a harsh, grating voice.

"Not yet Mayuri-sama. My duty here is still incomplete because he hasn't decided yet." Nemu reported in a submissive but calm voice.

"What? You still didn't make him agree and join with us? You dolt! We needed him very urgently!" Mayuri yelled. His face was becoming red now in irritation.

"But Mayuri-sama I cannot force him to come with us. He still has some issues about the shinigamis like us. But I would not fail you Mayuri-sama, I would get back along with him." Nemu assured him timidly.

"You should be." Mayuri replied grimly. "Because if you failed me, you'd already know what's going to happen, you imbecile." Mayuri warned in a menacing voice. Before she could reply the screen turned blank.

She sighed in defeat. She suddenly felt tired. She must accomplish her mission very quickly so that her captain wouldn't get displeased with her. And with that thought in her mind, she walked a little briskly, searching for a place to sleep.

_**(A/N**_**: okay so how was it? Let me know what you think. And if you missed my shout out at the beginning, I'm going to plug again my 2 new stories so try to check that out, hmmmm? I'll be very grateful if you do that. *winks***_**).**_


End file.
